Entities, such as corporations, that issue equity instruments, such as stock, occasionally wish to repurchase shares from the marketplace. However, purchasing a large number of shares from the market generally tends to drive the price of the shares up. Thus, a problem arises when a corporation wishes to repurchase a large number of shares from the market, in that the price of the shares increases as the corporation purchases additional large batches of shares. A solution to the problem is for the repurchasing corporation to work with another entity, typically an investment bank (“repurchasing investment bank”), who is able to quickly obtain a large number of shares by borrowing them from other investment banks (“lender investment banks”). This type of borrowing generally does not drive the share price up. The repurchasing investment bank then sells the shares for cash to the corporation that issued them. Over time, the repurchasing investment bank purchases small batches of shares from the market and conveys them to the lender investment banks in order to settle the loans. Purchasing small batches of shares over time generally avoids the problem of driving share prices up. The repurchasing investment bank typically benefits from the arrangement by charging the corporation fees.